Arms Wide Open
by ajquidditch
Summary: Oliver Wood and Angelina  Johnson  Wood, have a little surprise thrown into their lives. Rated M for one small part, otherwise T. Song Fic. Romantic.


Lyrics: Arms Wide Open by Creed all rights and reservations belong to them. I make no profit from this.

Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and all mentions of things even remotely related to Harry Potter are sole property of JK Rowling. I make no profit, this is only a fanfic.

**PLEASE RATE! I LOVE THIS PAIRING AND WANT FEEDBACK. **

Dedicated to: That special Oliver Wood in my life. The one I rp with, who without him, this love of this pairing would not even be remotely possible.

Arms Wide Open

By AJQUIDDITCH2

_Well I just heard the news today__  
_

Angelina couldn't believe the events that had just happened earlier, she had been busy with teaching her Quidditch Education class, when she had thrown up once again, some flu, some bug was plaguing her with a vengeance and chose to never let her go. This feeling had been going on for the last few weeks, same story, same song, waking up early in the morning, feeling nauseaus and then heading to the bathroom to throw up. Some of her friends had been sick wth a similar illness and so she assumed the flu had just chosen to stick around with her for a few weeks longer, two to be exact. Finally after being unable to finish class, she made her way, shakily and with the assistance of students towards the mediwitch so well loved, Madame Pomphrey.

It wasn't so much that she felt poked and prodded, but the odd request for her to pee in a cup had her jumbled and confused. She had no idea just what that had to do with anything, and then suddenly it revealed itself in front of her, in the shining face of Poppy, the loving mother like figure who had always been there during her years of Quidditch injuries, now tilted her head sideways and lovingly before speaking to her.

"Angelina, there isn't a thing in the world wrong with you, in fact, it's all very right, you my dear are about 6 weeks pregnant."

_It seems my life is going to change _

Angelina paced back and forth nervously as she awaited the arrival of her husband, the man that both worked and played so very hard, the amazing quidditch keeper, Oliver Wood who had always been more part of her soul, than of anything else. She always desired to be near him, always wanted to surprise him, make him happy, and feel good about himself, for she had a love for him that was undying and unconditional. Over the years Angelina had learned to love Oliver from every standpoint, his successes and even his failures. What they had between them was so deep and spiritual and yet so loving, so tender.

She knew where to go to when she had been having a bad day, who she could seek comfort from, he always had the very best ideas and she adored the fact that he appeared so calm and collected no matter what the situation. She loved him for those many reasons, and the fact that he accepted and loved her for who she was, as well as being the one person who would listen to her no matter what. She always felt comfortable with speaking to him about anything, except for this, surely they had discussed the possibility of having children, but how do you tell the one person you love above all else that he is about to be a father?

Part of Angelina worried that because of Oliver's solid focus he might view the baby as a complication, or a roadblock to the success he had experienced on Puddlemere. Another part of her thought that perhaps he would be excited, she had hoped that this part would shine through most of all and before anything else. Would he faint? Would he yell, would he shout, would he cry? Or perhaps would he take it as another practical joke between them?

Unsure of his true reactions, she started to pace across the living room, nervously biting down on her thumbnail, gently tearing at it, hopeful that the feeling in her stomach which was now known to be a baby in training, would settle and calm so she would be able to talk to him.

Hinged door squeaking open, Angelina's eyes immediately focused on Oliver as he made his way into their home, their solace, the one place they could hide together from the rest of the world.

He placed his things inside the door, and smiled as he opened his arms for her, with but a whisper on his lips, "Ange"

That's all it took for her to hurriedly make her way over into his arms, it's where she belonged, where she fit, where she always wanted to be.

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray _

Wrapping her arms snuggly around his neck, she pressed their lips together, seemingly as though they both craved the energy of tenderness that flowed between them.

"Oliver." she maintained contact with his forehead and rubbed her nose gently against his own, as she tried to capture his lips wthin her grasp. "I missed you."

Bringing his hands to her waist, he smiled, and when he smiled how the room lit up, or perhaps it was the speed of her heart and the way that the blood pumped so quickly through it.

The words flew from her mouth immediately as she realized that she had to speak to him about their situation, or blessing, or whatever they were going to term her current status.

Angelina moved her head to his chest, to listen to his heart for comfort, Oliver's fingers left her hips and moved immediately to her hair, finding their way through her hair, smoothing it, fully well knowing that something was different from their routine.

"Ange, Ange come on and talk to me, whats goin on?"

Angelina shook her head and felt her heart beating even more rapidly than before.

"I swear I'm nervous to tell you, I don't want you to get upset." she spoke earnestly

.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, "Come on now, you know you can talk to me Ange, we've been married for how long now?"

"A year,"

"Then what, what is it? Just tell me to my face, I swear I'd rather hear it here and right now than later from someone else who already knows it."

Angelina felt all of the wind leaving her chest, like a soda can being crushed, she felt her world quickly closing in on her and moving in slow motion.

She whispered, "I'm pregnant Oliver."

_Then tears of joy stream down my face _

Oliver shook his head and lifted her chin with the pads of his fingers, she had spoken her peace, and he wanted to comfort her, however he was shocked, it wasn't every day that a man learned he was going to become a father, positioning her face so that he could see straight into her eyes, the glow upon Angelina's face now more apparent to him, he stared at her, tears forming in his eyes, as he placed his hand over her slightly swollen belly. He now noticed the way that it hardened under his touch, and as the emotion of the moment filled his heart, the tears rightly fell down his cheeks. "I'm going to be a father, I mean I am."

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open _

Angelina couldn't believe he had taken her to bed and made sweet love to her afterwards , all night long, he had been so careful too , looking up into her eyes for signs of any upset or pain or discomfort as he didn't wish to hurt her, his cock entered her rib by rib, slowly and passionately, in a way almost teasingly, moving in gentle but swift thrusts that made her feel alive, her entire body, every inch anticipating him, and his tender touch. Smiling to that memory, of only a few hours ago, she turned on her side and attempted to drift back to sleep, and it was in that very moment she felt her arm being lightly shaken.

"Ange, Ange wake up" Oliver's excited voice murmured across the room.

"But I don't wanna go to quidditch practice." She moaned and sighed protesting just like always the particular type of early bird that Oliver Wood truly was.

"This isn't about quidditch practice, but we've got to do a very important errand, this is serious." He tossed her shirt and shorts next to her on the bed in an attempt to encourage her awake.

"Oliver, when isn't it serious?" She yawned and turned on her side, pulling on the t-shirt, her eyes blurry with the sand of lack of sleep, her shorts somehow making their way up around her hips. She stood up, nearly falling over as the blood rushed straight to her head, and felt Oliver right behind her, one hand behind her back, and the other steadying her.

Finally she found herself upright, and looked around the scared darkness of the room. "Alright, why are we up at 4 am? Is there a fire in the neigborhood?" she raised an eyebrow in curiosity, or the best she could raise an eyebrow at four in the morning after being totally and utterly sexually satisfied.

Oliver pursed his lips together before placing a sweet kiss against her forehead. "Even better than a fire."

"Better?" Angelina knew that this just had to be good.

Oliver nodded, rather proud of himself. "Yep, we're going to show the baby everything, starting with its first broom."

Angelina immediately held up her hand in protest, "Oliver Wood, do you mean to tell me you have woken me up this early in the morning to buy a broom for a baby that you just learned about a few hours ago, that isn't even born yet?"

Oliver moved his hands to her shoulders, and gently started to massage. "Come on Ange, I figure it like this, we've got to make sure our little Wood has got the initiative for the game. I'm simply giving him an early start."

Angelina leaned back into his touch. "Oh, Oliver" She smiled and laughed a bit. "You're amazing, simply amazing, you know that, love?"

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be_

Finally, the coach's office was freed, Mantlebury had just left and it gave room for Oliver to speak privately to him about the current situation, it had been a few days since he found out about Angelina being pregnant, and so much responsibility suddenly seemed to fill his mind and the world around him.

"Oliver, please do come in, and tell me you're not asking for a raise, I've had three men in already asking for the same, and times are tough, the lot of you are some of the highest paid for the team, and so I don't understand this."

Oliver smiled and nervously wrung his hands together as he made his way towards the office, finding the nearest plush blue chair to sit in, he now being lower level that the coach would sit, it was some sort of a psychological game that gave the coach the authority in the room, it hadn't bothered Oliver much, and it wasn't now. Shaking his head, he made minimal eye contact with the coach.

"It's not, It's not that at all coach."

The coach, nodded and played with a brown rubber band that was stretched around his fingers to keep his hands busy. "Do tell ?"

Oliver leaned over and folded his hands together on the desk, lacing his fingers. "Well sir, Angelina's pregnant."

His expression of concern turned to one of sheer slap happiness. "Congratulations Oliver. That's just wonderful. Are you excited?" He reached out his hand, a genuine smile across his face, in happiness for the Wood family.

"I- I suppose so. I just found out a few days ago, and I thought I should let you know." Oliver nodded promptly to finish off his thought.

"This means changing diapers, and making bottles, and playing with your child every night after practice, and spending individual time with Angelina, and don't even get me started on how late babies stay up and wake in the middle of the night. Although, perhaps yours will be a good sleeper, you never know."

A whirlwind, much like a wintery storm started to flurry through Oliver's mind, all the things he would have to do to take care of this baby, no longer was he only looking out for he and Angelina, but this, this new life form which he didn't even know what to call it. Hearing the coach who had a few kids of his own discussing the situation sounded painless enough for the coach, but for Oliver who had always focused so greatly on a goal, this unpredictable wrench being thrown into his life, well it scared him.

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life _

Oddly enough, she was 20 weeks pregnant and he was exactly twenty minutes late, the mediwitch smiled at Angelina and tried to be patient although there was a waiting room full of pregnant witches who needed the same care.

"Shall we reschedule Mrs. Wood?" she questioned Angelina with a look of care and understanding.

Angelina quickly shook her head, "No, No I'm here. He'll be here soon. He's just late because of practice, I know it. Trust me, he plays for Puddlemere United."

"I'm well aware of who your husband is, what I'm not aware of is just where he is, and I do think it would be best if we rescheduled this appointment."

Suddenly a loud slamming of the front door to the office was heard, Oliver's voice calling out loud enough for all the ladies to hear who smiled at his ever so handsome looks.

"Ange, I'm so sorry, I told the coach that today was the day, but you know we're facing the Holliehead Harpies soon and he just let me out, so I'm sorry, I'm here. I want to see our baby."

He made his way past the tall wooden paneled door and listened for Angelina's voice before making his way into the room where she was waiting. He bowed slightly.

"Deeply sorry I'm late ma'am" He spoke to the mediwitch.

"Are we ready to see the baby?" She questioned both of them as Angelina sat beside Oliver who was holding her hand gently, smiling at her and watching the screen as it turned towards them.

"And do we want to know the sex of the baby Mr. and Mrs. Wood?"

"Yes!" Angelina emphatically shouted.

"No! No we don't." Oliver smiled down at his beautiful wife.

"Oliver,"

"Angelina, you should know better, this is like Christmas, you wait until the day comes before you open your presents." Well at least it seemed to make sense to him.

"Oliver, how will I know what color to buy for the baby? Pink, or blue?"

"Blue Ange, M'sure it's a boy." he smiled. "Awh, look, he's so cute in there, can't you see his great big head, that's the head, right?" Oliver tilted his head sideways for an even better look.

Angie rolled her eyes, "What if that's a baby girl in there? I don't want you calling our daughter a boy."

"Angelina, it's a boy, and look at him moving around."

Angelina smiled, laughing slightly, bringing his hand up to her lips, placing a kiss over it as the mediwitch continued to move the wand over her belly. "Don't you dare say it Oliver."

"But I have to, that little one in there is our future Quiddtch player, and it appears he takes after his dad, he's doing like a small little kick or somethin, that means he's a keeper."

The mediwitch did not look quite impressed, however clicked a button on the side of her wand. "And now to check the heartbeat once again."

As the sound turned on, Angelina and Oliver smiled at one another.

"We did this Oliver, this is our little one."

He nodded. "Indeed we did, it's the evidence of our love, or sex, or whatever you wanna call it."

Angie smiled and sighed, "Oh, Oliver"

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open _

It wasn't that she wasn't prepared to go into the baby store named Baby Wizards R Us, but it was that she brought her husband along, and she realized just the types of excitement that he had experienced. Every day he not only brought home news of the team, but also new ideas for how they were going to raise their child, learning from his coach and from the other team mates who already had children. Most witches had a hard enough time getting their husbands to take an interest in going through the experience of pregnancy with them, and yet Oliver had always been one to be right there with Angelina, holding her hand and experiencing everything step by step with her.

It was almost as though he was the one that was pregnant at times, the way that he took care of her and made over her, it was precious and amazing. At first, he seemed unsure about what it would be like for them to have the baby in their lives, but ever since seeing the ultrasound, he became involved and active and excited about the baby, which he nearly always continued to call by boyish names, continuing to stress that they were going to have a baby boy. She didn't know for sure, but she thought perhaps it was a little girl, both her mother and grandmother had assumed from the way she was carrying high, that a little girl was going to be joining the Wood family, although Oliver would never tolerate such talk.

Making her way now into the room full of clothes and cribs and toys for the baby, she felt herself naturally gravitating towards the infant dresses. Knowing fully that Oliver was somewhere around, she snuck over and looked at the beautiful flowery arrangement of baby dresses, running her fingers over the tiny little arms, and flowy bottoms where she imagined the little legs would poke out, she laughed a bit to herself, before finally removing a dress from the rack, a small pink with frilly lace, and holding it up to her belly, pondering just how large their baby would be. She smiled and turned around, and the moment she had, looked right into the eyes of her husband.

"Ange, I told ya we're havin a boy, and ya aren't puttin my boy in no dress"

Angelina turned around and placed the cute little dress back. "Fine, Fine Oliver. But let's just make it clear, we do NOT know if we are having a boy or not."

Oliver nodded firmly, "M'sure we are. All Woods have a boy first, it's the way things are and haveta be."

Angelina shook her head sternly at him. "Well I think it's a girl, Oliver. As I once told you on the Quidditch pitch don't be calling us all lads, when there are girls among us."

"Ange" he smiled and placed his hand over her swollen belly, the cause for why she was unable to see her toes any longer. "This in here, is my boy."

Suddenly, Angelina felt the baby kick at his hand.

"What further sign do we need, Ange?" he smiled at her and rubbed her belly.

"The baby just knows you're daddy, that's why SHE kicked." Angelina shook her head and continued through the store with him, looking around at all the items.

"Name brand, think Name brand Ange, I want only the best for my boy." He scanned the aisle of pacifiers and bottles, throwing two of each into the cart as they continued together through the store.

"Oliver, the baby can hear you, can hear what you are saying, stop calling it a boy, when we don't know." she scolded him and then noticed a strange smile form across his face, his eyes lighting up with that knowing look.

"He can hear us then? Well son, I've got a lot to teach ya."

Oliver got down on one knee just like he had when he had proposed to Angelina, but spoke instead to the baby, the excitement apparent in his eyes.

" Right, now Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers. The ball's called the Quaffle. The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me? Now there's another player on each side, who's called the Keeper - Daddy was the Keeper for Gryffindor and I now play reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring. Now the bludgers, the Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two beaters on each team and they have bats to use- it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. This is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win."

Angelina paused and listened to the entire explanation that Oliver had given for the game of Quidditch to their baby, a small crowd of people gathering around them and watching as keeper for Puddlemere, Oliver Wood explained to his pregnant wife, the game of Quidditch.

Angelina laughed slightly, "Ah, I think the baby can hear us, not sure they understand it all just yet."

Oliver stood up and rubbed her belly once again. "I want to teach him everything, even before he understands it. I want to show him everything."

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open... __  
_

It had been one the roughest practices ever, and Oliver kept getting yelled at by the coach for his lack of focus, he hadn't played the position before, and he wasn't sure why he was being asked to play chaser, he had joined the team as a keeper and so why was he being asked to play this position, he had fumbled repeatedly on the passes he was attempting to make, and mentally cursed himself for his lack of brilliancy for the day.

'Any good keeper knows how to play all the positions on the field, come on Wood, let's pull it together' he blew his whistle and then noticed a lone owl on the field, holding onto a parchment marked Oliver Wood.

Making his way over while the wizards started to run the play, he picked up the note and started to read.

"Dearest Oliver," He called a stop to the play and started to read the note loud enough for everyone to hear on the team.

"Dearest Oliver,

Please come home. I'm not feeling well. Whenever you can get home, I need you.

Love you forever and ever,

Angelina"

The entire team looked at Oliver as he looked away from the coach in frustration.

"Better get off the field, Wood, head home to your missus" a team mate called out.

"So glad I'm not married," another quickly spoke.

"Sounds like a real nag, wonder if he'll go." A few of his team mates high fived one another, as they tended to make fun of one another for these types of things.

"Well, are you leaving us Wood?" coach questioned with an alarming tone. "She is nearing full term pregnancy."

Oliver looked around at his team mates and shrugged his shoulders. "I say she'll get over it, she'll be alright. If she was in labor, she would have told me. Now I play this game to the fullest no matter what position I'm in, I'm playing it through. All night long. And even after that."

And as though he had something to prove to the team about his sense of dedication and devotion to the game, he stayed there until 8 pm, without warning to Angelina, who sat at home, dinner on the table for him, feeling unwell.

Head buried in her hands, tears streaming down her face, she started to doubt her earlier actions, she truly was not feeling well, her stomach was aching, in dull sharp pains, and he chose not even to come home.

Hearing the door opening, Angelina acted as though she hadn't even heard him entering the house, her feelings so downtrodden and hopeless. "Welcome home." was all she managed to mutter, before she looked up and revealed her wet cheeks, and reddish filled eyes, showing she had been crying.

Oliver could handle most anything and everything that his wife, threw his way, and yet seeing her broken down at the kitchen table in tears, it was something couldn't. He rushed over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, whispering again and again, repeatedly. "I'm so sorry Ange, I'm so so sorry."

"It's alright." Did she mean it? She wasn't quite sure.

"I just get so focused, especially on the game."

Was there even a reason for him to explain? She was aware of this. "I know."

"I hope he is better than me, Angelina. That he won't end up hurting the woman he loves someday. I hope he's not like me, so focused on the love of the game that he forgets who really matters to him." Oliver kissed her neck. "I'm so sorry Ange"

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight _  


Angelina was used to waking up in the middle of the night several times and having to go to the bathroom as the baby bounced up and down on her bladder, it was therefore, no surprise that she was waking up once again, but this time, shivering, her uterus starting to tighten. Looking down around her, she noticed she was surrounded in the early morning sunlight, by some sort of liquid behind her which had come through her pants.

"Did, Did I have an accident?" She looked down at Oliver, feeling the uncomfortable squeeze once again and the liquid trickling down her legs, "Am I, am I peeing?"

Oliver jolted out of bed, and grabbed hold of their overnight bag that they had packed earlier. "It's time for us to go Angelina, it's time to have the baby."

_Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything _

Hurriedly, he moved into the emergency room of the hospital, trying to carry Angelina as she started to leak yet again. "Somebody help, my wife is having our baby and I don't know what to do."

Nurses soon crowded around Angie, helped her move into a wheelchair and quickly found a room and a doctor that could assist her, where she lay in wait, the pain sharpening every moment that went on.

_With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed _

Oliver looked down at Angelina as he held onto her hand, feeling her squeezing his hand tightly as each new contraction flowed through her body, and he squeezed her back, surprised at the way her nails dug into the rough skin of the back of his hands, he realized that she was in a great deal of pain, a great deal of pain that he would never be able to experience, or show his deep appreciation for her going through.

He chewed his lower lip and watched her, struggling against the bed, as each new wave of pain hit her, she refusing to take any potions to decrease the pain.

"I love you Ange, our lives are about to change, we're about to have a family." He smiled at her and she did her best to smile back through the pain.

_I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything _

The mediwitch returned, nurse beside him carrying arms full of blankets and tools.

"Are you ready to push Angelina?" The mediwitch focused on her, and the time in process where she would need to prepare for the arrival of the baby.

Angelina brought Oliver's hand to her lips, kissing the top of it. "I don't know, are we ready to meet her?"

"It's a boy, M'sure of it Ange, I've told you this before. And yes, I've waited all my life for this moment. I can't wait to show him everything."

With that, Angelina began to push, keeping her focus on giving birth to this new life that was going to change she and Oliver forever, for the better.

_With arms wide open _

"I see the head, keep pushing Ange"

Angelina pushed once more, with all of her energy, all the love in her heart, all of the energy, past, present, and future flowing through her body.

Soon enough, Angelina felt her body push backwards, as she suddenly heard the ear piercing cry of her new baby.

"It's a boy!" the mediwitch laughed. "Looks like dad was right."

Oliver looked at Angelina and smiled, the emotion overtaking him. "I'm a daddy."

"We had a boy?" Angelina closed her eyes and laughed.

"I told ya Ange." Oliver teased her and followed over towards the baby. "He's so handsome, looks just like me."

Angie closed her eyes as everyone made over the baby that she and Oliver had created, the vibrations of the crying still within her ears, a smile over her face. She had yet to see him, but as she waited for the nurse to lay him upon her chest, she opened her arms in excited anticipation.

_With arms wide open _

Looking up at the baby swaddled in a blue blanket, Angelina looked down at her handsome little boy, her son, for she was now a mother. His eyes were barely open, a sleepy smile across his face, a small mop of brown hair across his head, Angelina blotted her eyes with the back of her hand, wiping away the tears.

"Oliver, he's so beautiful, I can't believe this, he, is ours." Angelina wrapped her arms around the baby who started to drift off to sleep once again. Holding him tightly, knowing that she had created someone amazing with the man that she loved. "Oliver, I love you so much."

"I love you too Ange. What should we name him?" He smiled down as the baby kicked his legs, partially out of the blanket, Oliver gently stroking his large fingers up and down his son's cheek. Placing his index finger out, the newborn babe wrapped his tiny fingers around it. "Look at how he kicks, Ange, he's a keeper."

Angelina smiled and whispered, "I think, I think we should name him, Oliver."

_I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open __  
_


End file.
